Just Friends
by inlovewithhyouu
Summary: Sam who is in love with her best friend, Freddie who is dating Cheyenne! Will Sam ever tell Freddie? Will Freddie have the same feelings? Will this sotry have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 Cheyenne

_Chapter 1_

There he was. My best friend. Walking with her, my worst and only enemy. She was tall had long blond hair with big brown eyes that would make you her evil minion. Once you talk to her, you sign your life away. Sam Puckett here, about me well not much to say but the fact that I am in love with my best friend! Freddie Benson. He is dating Cheyenne Billington. She is the most popular girl in school everyone wants to be her, including some boys which is kind of creepy because they're straight I would understand if they were gay, not that I have any problems with gay people, but I have no clue, it's just really creepy and complicated. I was wearing my favorite white dress that went up to the middle of my thighs, I had really long legs but trust me it went past my butt so if you are starting to think I am one of those whorey sluts that sleep with whatever guy they want your wrong! I don't get which ever guy I want like Cheyenne, I don't get guys drooling over me when I pass the hall ways, when I pass the hall ways sometimes it is as if I'm not even there occasionally some of my guy friends would come up and talk to me but not Freddie, well at least not lately, lately he has been ignoring me as if Cheyenne told him to, she already told me not to talk to him but I bitched her out and told her just because she was dating my best friend didn't mean I had to stop talking to him. As I was watching them Carly came up to me. Carly is my other best friend, she knows I like Freddie. I think I must have liked that kid since the fifth grade and we are now in ninth and he still hadn't figured it out what a dum dum. She looked at the direction I was looking at, Freddie and Cheyenne, the she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sam." She said softly.

"You can't keep doing this to your self I know you love him but I refuse to let you get more depressed over Freddie and Cheyenne's relationship." I winced at Cheyenne's name.

"Sorry omg sorry! I forgot."

"It's okay," I whispered sounding weakly, you could defiantly tell I have been crying the night before "I can't help the fact that she is better then me." I was starting to walk away when Carly grabbed my hand.

"Sam! Don't say that you are so much better then her! You know that Freddie just needs some time to realize that." Tears started to pour down my checks.

"Aw Sam!" Carly said and pulled me into a tight hug as I cried more and more into her shoulder.

"Let it out sweetie, it's all going to be okay I promise." As she said this I herd a voice.

"Sam! Are you okay!" it was Freddie that dweeb!

Looking up from Carly's shoulder at him, "NOOO!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him, my face all red I bet.

"Sam, please I just want to help."

Still looking up at him more tears were pouring down like a rain storm. I started walking away then Freddie grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug while I cried into his chest harder and harder.

"Shh," he said soothing me and trying to calm me down.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Freddie said after I was already calm.

"I can't" I whispered so low he could barely hear me.

"Why not!?" he asked a bit frustrated at my answer.

"Because!" I said almost yelling and I pulled away from his warm arms and walked away to class


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting?

_Chapter 2:_

Later that day when I got home I sat on my couch and sobbed for about three hours. My mother wasn't home because, well she didn't really care about me instead of coming home and feeding me and making sure I do my homework like any other mother would she ignores me and after work she goes to a random bar and comes home wasted with some guy who could give to shits about her and just wants to get into her pants, bad. Every night I hear the same thing in her room ever since I was 5 years old when my father left. All I know about my father is that his name is Matt Puckett and one day, one day I am planning to visit him and if he does love me I want to live with him because honestly I can't take it with my mother anymore. She doesn't care about me and I don't remember what she looks like so when I do see her around the house, which is like twice a year, she is more like an acquaintance to me. Then Carly came in. She just barged into my house like she owned it. She does that all the time and I do it when I got to her house then and idea occurred to me.

"Carly." I said almost sounding hopeless.

"Yes," she said with an 'I want to take care of/help you' voice.

"Can I move in with you, I mean I'm always there anyway so why not and my mother doesn't take very good care of me and now that I think of it I'm not so sure I want to live with my father, what if he makes me move or something."

"Sure." Carly said a bit excited. "I'll call Spencer up right now." Spencer was her older brother Carly's parents died when she was 10 and ever since Spencer has been taking care of her, at the time he was 18 so he was legal age so it didn't matter. He's a great guy he acts childish a lot but he is fun to be around and when you're upset he always finds a way to turn that frown upside down. Carly put the phone down and back into her pocket then she looked up at me I couldn't really tell what Spencer said because she had a blank expression on her face. Then she spoke.

"He said," she took a deep breath before she answered and then took a really long pause.

"Common spill it already." I said a bit desperate.

"He said it was fine and you could share my room with me since it's big and until we get you a bed you will need to sleep on the pull out couch."

"Yes! Common lets go pack for me." I said as I grabbed her arm and practically dragged her upstairs.

After we finished packing all my stuff I went in the kitchen and wrote my mother a note:

_Dear Mom,_

_ I love you, I don't really know how I am going to say this but let me just get on with it. I don't feel very safe in your house. You are never here to take care of me you're always out at some bar after work just to get wasted and bring some random guy you never met before and have meaningless sex with. I can not take it anymore and I refuse to live in a environment like this anymore. So I am moving out, this may break your heart and it may not even though it mostly seems like it may not I love you and always will but I have to it's for the best, at least for me. I know dad leaving you hurt you but it didn't mean you had to shut me out of your life also. I am your daughter and I need attention and love, I bet you don't even know how I look. Anyway I'm not writing this letter to make you feel bad. I'm writing this to tell you I am leaving and moving in with Carly if you need anything please just contact my phone I am not sure if I can handle you coming up to the Shay's doorstep asking for me there is just to much in my life right now ant I don't really need that. I loved you and I guess you did your best._

_ Goodbye_

_ Samantha J. Puckett_

_P.S. Melanie is living with me when she does come back from her "awesome" school she goes to on her scholarship._

I put the pen away in my purse and put the letter under a magnet on the fridge. I then looked at Carly and gave her a little nod. She led me out the door and we got into Carly's car, I do not drive yet I am only 15 but when I do turn 16 in April I will go for my permit which I am going to be honest I am excited. She started driving, as she drove to her house I laid my head agents the window with my elbow on the door and my fist supporting my head. I just watched as we passed the streets and old grandmas trying to cross the road but taking one million hours. When we finally got there and Carly opened the door to her, our apartment Spencer came up to us.

"Hey kiddo." He said ether to me or Carly I wasn't sure.

"Hey," we both said.

"So Sam I got a key made for you, well actually it was an extra but uh here you go." He handed me the key and I quickly added my keychain to it.

"Thanks." I replied to him thinking I wouldn't mind living with Carly and Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Out

_Chapter 3:_

Four months passed and Freddie and Cheyenne were still dating. It still bugged me and I found my self becoming more and more depressed about it each day. I knew I had to move on but I couldn't I loved Freddie and falling out of love is hard it's really hard. I was cleaning mine and Carly's room she insisted on doing it but I told her to start making breakfast while I cleaned the room. Spencer had to leave early this morning for some meeting about him making some sculpture for this court house. Anyway as I was thinking falling out of love was hard Impossible by Shontelle came on. Figures it would. It's a good song I guess it describes me in some ways. I cry to this song sometimes. I don't know why I do but I do love hurts a lot. Anyway after my mother got my note she called me apologizing saying she was sorry she was never there for me and that she knows I wont go back to her and that she was a horrible mother blah blah blah I never herd from her again, okay I sort of lied I do every once in a while she tries a little harder but she never talk me into moving back in with her she tries to get me over for holidays and stuff so we can stay in touch and so she is not completely shut out of my life. I kind of like it, since she is trying and all I feel like I am more her daughter now then I was. I still cry over Freddie as you know I guess it is kind of obvious everyone knows I like him even my mother does and she just got back in touch with me, he is the only one that doesn't realize it. I wish he would though sometimes I just want to tell him because I feel like if I tell him he will realize he loves me back and would dump stupid Cheyenne, gosh I hate her everyone also knows the only reason why she is dating Freddie is because I am in love with him. When she found out she was all over him ugh! She just wants to get me upset gosh what did I ever do to her all I did was come to school on my first day of freaking Pre-school and she just came up to me out of the blue and said she hated me because I had the new Barbie doll. I mean seriously who does that! Not just that who still holds a grudge about that till this day it is so stupid! When I got down stairs Freddie was on the couch I stopped right in front of him in a bit of an awe expression. I quickly snapped out of it before someone could realize my expression and tucked my shirt down because I was wearing really short shorts and a shirt that only showed half an inch of it and it was kind of embarrassing even though I didn't mind him seeing me like this at all in matter of fact if he liked it I would probably wear short shorts like this every day. KIDDING aha I wouldn't do that that would be kind of gross.

"Um…hi." I said still trying to pull my shirt down.

"Hi," he said with a bit too much amusement in his voice. I looked at him curiously because of his reaction.

"Breakfast is ready; you can join us if you want Freddie." Carly said, honestly I almost forgot she was there.

"Okay, thanks Carls."

We all then sat down and ate breakfast it was mostly Carly and Freddie talking I mostly just sat they're kind of awkward. After breakfast Carly said that she had to run a few errands and that we should catch up. After a while of more awkward silence out of no where Freddie spoke.

"So…" he said.

"So." I replied numbly.

He looked a little annoyed now. "What has been your problem lately?"

"Nothing," I replied in a whisper.

"Don't say that." He said a little more annoyed.

"Don't say what?" I asked.

"Don't say nothing," he said

"Why it is nothing!" I said a bit furious now.

"I know it's not nothing you practically ignored me for four months it is as if you don't want to see me or be my friend." I looked down a bit hurt because now I wanted to cry and if I looked into those eyes I'd lose it.

"What so now you're not going to answer me." He said after a while.

"Why have you been ignoring me," he continued.

"Because," I said softly.

"Because, because why." He came closer to me and caressed my face.

I kept looking down knowing if I looked at him I would cry like the end of the world was coming. He lifted my face a little and made me look at him. The tears started pouring now.

"What's really wrong," he asked me softly so soft it was almost a whisper.

"I can't tell you." I said tears streaming down faster.

"Please, please just tell me because seeing like this hurts me so much to see you in pain like this—"he drifted off.

"You really want to know." I asked.

"Yes, please."

"You'll get mad." I protested.

"No I won't, I promise."

"I'm in," I looked up at him into his soft eyes that were full of care "I'm in love with you."

I watched his expression carefully. It was just a blank expression. He just started back at me as if, as if I was nothing.

"I knew you'd be like this!" I yelled and ran out the door behind me I herd Freddie yell, "Samantha wait!" he never called me Samantha this kind of confused me but I just ignored it and when I slammed the door shut I sat beside it to the right in the hall way.

Freddie then came out about five seconds after me looking around frantically like a mother looking for her lost son or daughter. When he looked over to the right of the door he looked down at me with more tears streaming down my face like a down pour.

"Oh Sam," he knelt down next to me and caressed me in his arms swaying back and fort while humming a little. He pulled away and wiped my tears away. Then looked at me.

"Don't cry, please." I just looked at him.

"We can't be friends don't you see that." I whispered.

He grew furious at this, "Damn it Samantha why not!?"

"Because I'm in love with you," I screamed.

"That is not an excuse!" he yelled back at me.

"I would just fall in love with you more and it would only hurt me more therefore I will only go into this damn depression you put me in more."

"Oh so now it's my fault!" He yelled louder.

"I never-"I was cut off by him.

"Forget it!" he yelled and walked into his house slamming the door behind him, which was the last, I saw him.


	4. Chapter 4 Partying and Meaningless Sex

**A/N: every place and address and/or number was made up I am not positive if it really is a place or not but what ever you do do not attempt calling and/or going to this place if it is real because I am positive if it is real this person, he or she would be greatly disappointed.**

_Chapter 4:_

I was passing the halls when I saw a paper it read:

_There will be a party_

_When: This Friday at 10:00 P.M._

_Where: 247 Wilman Street _

I decided I would go I needed to get my mind off things off my mind and a party might be good. Maybe Carly would go with me. When I got home that day as Carly and I were doing homework I decided to bring up the party which was later on that day.

"Sounds fun we should go." Carly said.

"That's what I thought especially since it might be good to help get things off my mind." I didn't need to tell Carly what things I needed to get off my mind she already knew and understand.

Later That Night:

"Give me one second Carly!" I yelled downstairs.

When I came down I had a white dress with black straps a black stripe at the bottom a lace around where my lung cage would be and black out lined flowers on the bottom that went up as high as my waist. I looked up at Carly who was wearing a red dress that made a V neck with a red clutch in her hands and red pumps that matched the black ones I was wearing. When we arrived at the party I saw Freddie there. I watched him across the room leaning agenst the wall while I was near the punch bowl holding my cup of punch then I saw Cheyenne go over to him and practically make out with him, this made me furiouse. I put my punch down then someone handed me beer. It seemed so harmless so I figured what the hell why not. Next thing I knew I was drinking and drinking and drinking more. Then a boy came over to me. And started drinking some two he didn't seem to notice me but he seemed upset and angered for some reason I couldn't really tell who he was my vision was kind of fuzzy by now. I didn't know where Carly was she was probably off flirting with some boy like she usually was. I kept drinking more and more and then the next thing I knew I was making out with the boy who was beside me drinking beer. I found myself being lead to some room in the house. We kept making out with each other not pulling apart once we kept moving with each others bodies. Then clothes were coming off and tossed on the floor. Next he was on me kissing me form my lips to my neck then to my chest. It was all happening fast and I didn't really mind it, it kind of made me feel better, forget about things I don't even remember I wanted to forget. After a while we relaxed for about five minutes just to continue again. We did this about five more times that night then I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Friends With Benifits?

_Chapter 5:_

I woke up with this huge headache that felt like a hammer hitting my head repeatedly. Whoa what kind of dream did I have last night? My eyes were still closed, but I was defiantly awake. I then fluttered my eyes open to notice I was not in my room. I looked over to my left to see…

"Freddie!?"

He woke up and looked at me.

"Wh-what the," he looked up at me, "did we?"

At first I was confused then I noticed he didn't have a shirt on and I peeked under the covers. OMG I WAS NAKED!

"Please, tell me we didn't and that this is a dream and I did not just lose my virginity to you by drunken sex!"

"I think you did." He replied to me.

"You were suppose to say we didn't," I said a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry." I looked over at his innocent face and immediately forgave him. I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am I shouldn't have gotten mad when you said you though we shouldn't be friends you were just telling me how you feel. Honestly I want to stay your friend. I do like you but I'm with Cheyenne, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I knew that especially after you have sex with a guy they still don't have feelings for you." I said joking as I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me to cover my lady hood. I started to bend down to pick my clothes up so I could change but noticed Freddie staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Ugh I can't take it." He wrapped his arms around me started making out with me and pushed me on the bed we started having sex again. In between kissed I told him we couldn't because he was dating Cheyenne. He pulled away and said: "I know but I'm in love with you and have been for the longest time but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same but what am I going to do I do kind of like her."

"Well this is totally not me but what if we are secret friends with benefits?" I asked him. I didn't really care about this so what we weren't really dating I didn't care all I know is that I want to do this boy again and again and again!

"Fine." He agreed

Then he started kissing m again all over and he made sure he didn't miss any spots. I kissed him back with all the passion I had in me. Then h entered me, I was trying to hold in a moan but let it out slowly it sounded a bit seductive and I could tell it turned him on and bit and only made him go faster and faster. My hips moved rhythmically with his. Then we rested.

"You know why I'm not letting us be more then friends right now don't you?"

"Uh sure, you don't want to hurt Cheyenne?" I replied to him.

"Honestly, not really I don't really care about her I mean I like her but I don't love her, I'm afraid to be more then friends with you because I am scared it would ruin the friendship and if this friends with benefits thing works out then we could take it to a higher level."

"Oh," I replied to him.

"You're the first one." He said straring at me

"First what?" I asked him even though I kind of had a hint of what he was talking about.

"You're the one I lost 'it' to."

I smiled, " You're the one I lost 'it' to also." When I finished this sentence he smiled at me and kissed my lips long, hard and with passion.

"Common we should go before this kids parents sees us in this room." I laughed as we both grabbed or clothes after we got dressed we snuck out the window leaving the sheets all a mess not caring if the owner saw it that way or not. We ran away from the yard hand in hand laughing.


	6. Chapter 6 I Have To Tell Him

_Chapter 6:_

We continued the Secret Friends with Benefits thing for 2 years,2 he and Carly we're now 18 and I was still 17 until my birthday this April of course. We practically did it every where, in the closet at school, in the bus' bathroom, in his car. It's kind of funny because his mom is so over protective of him and during the day we lock ourselves in his room and have sex and she is so clueless about it, we also did it on the apartment balcony once, I told Carly I wasn't feeling well and needed air and he told her he had to go home we ended up meting at the balcony we didn't care if we were caught at all its kind of crazy thought. When I woke up I noticed Carly was already awake so I went down stairs to see Spencer cooking pancakes and Carly sitting at the table just talking with Spencer. She noticed I wasn't as depressed as I used to be and thinks that I am just getting better at handling Cheyenne and Freddie's relationship but she is far from wrong. After we ate the pancakes I wasn't feeling so good I ran to the bathroom and puked breakfast and last night's dinner. Carly ran behind me in the bathroom and held my hair as I puked.

"You okay?" she asked me with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told her honestly I have no idea where that came from I mean I wasn't feeling sick at all, maybe I just ate too much or mixed the wrong food together.

"You're staying home." Carly told me.

"What, no! Why?" I asked her.

"Because you're sick."

"I feel fine honestly I promise." I told her more truthfully.

"Fine you can come to school, but-,"

"But what?" I asked.

"After school I am taking you straight to the doctors."

"Fine!" I yelled, "But I'm telling you you're just wasting your time I am fine."

"Whatever you say, you're still going."

"Ugh fine." I told her and went upstairs to get dressed.

After school we were on our way to the doctor's office and we waited there about five minutes until the lady, the doctor's assistant I assumed, called me up.

"You want me to come with you?" Carly asked me.

"No I'm fine if I need you I'll ask the nurse to get you for me." I told her calmly.

"Alright, I will be waiting right her outside the doorway, good luck." She told me as I walked away with the nurse.

At first the nurse asked me a few questions then she wanted to test me. It was a weird test I never seen a test like this before. After the nurse got the results of the test she came in and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Well," she said.

"Just say it already what do I have."

"Well Samantha, you're pregnant."

"What?"

"You're pregnant, congragulations."

Congragulations!? I am only in high school what do you mean congragulations I am finishing my senior year this year! I was suppose to go to college next year! What am I going to tell Freddie? Will he be mad. Oh my gosh I'm so scared I can't remember the last time I was actually scared what will Spencer do? Will he kick me out because I will be a "bad" influence on Carly. I started crying a little.

"Aw, now sweetie don't cry being pregnant is a beautiful thing." The nurse told me.

"I know it is, I am just scared that my friends brother will kick me out or my boyfriend will leave me." I know Freddie wasn't exactly my boyfriend but I didn't want to tell her that.

"It's all going to be okay don't worry sweetie and I'm sure your friends brother wont kick you out and if your boyfriend decided to leave you his lose because then he will miss out on that beautiful baby your carring."

"Thanks," I said to her with a smile, "can you please call my friend for me, her names Carly she is waiting in the waiting room for me I would like to talk to her I think she should know."

"Sure," she got up from her seat and left. A few seconds later Carly entered the room.

"Hey Sam, how you feeling," she was so innocent how was she going to react to this? I started crying.

"Sam! Sam, what's wrong!?" she practically yelled.

"I- I'm pregnant."

"Oh Sam!" Then she embraced me in a huge hug and didn't let go for a while she just hung onto me. After a while she said:

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes." I softly replied

"What's his name?" she asked while stroking my hair.

"F- Freddie."

She pulled away when I said his name "WHAT!?" She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Are you mad?" I asked sadly.

She sighed "No," then she hugged me again. "You going to tell him?"

"Yes, I have to." I said to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

When I got back to the apartment I decided to call Freddie. He broken up with Cheyenne last week that kind of made me happy he told me it was because he couldn't stand her anymore and wanted me. I'm not sure if he is trying to just get in my pants over and over or what but I hope it's real. I dialed Freddie's number and waited for the dial tone to end and to hear him answer.

"Hey Sam." He said

"I need you to come over." I said in a quivery voice.

"Sam, you okay you sound like your about to cry."

"I just need to talk to you so please come over as fast as you can."

"Yeah sure I'm at the store as soon as I pay for my stuff I'll head over as fast as I can."

"Kay, bye," I told him

"Love you," he sounded desperate for me to say it back.

"I love you too." I said almost in a whisper.

Five minutes went by and then there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up to open it and saw Freddie at the door way I hugged him tightly as tears sprang down my face.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, what's wrong?" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. He then led me to the couch and told me to tell him what was wrong and why I was crying.

"Well, you're going to be upset."

"No I won't, I promise."

"I, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I am pregnant with your child."

"No, that- what."

"Don't be mad."

"I need to go." He kissed the top of my forehead and that was the last I seen him

When Carly came home she asked how it went and I told her.

"Aw Sam! I'm so sorry." She dropped her bags and ran over to hug me and she swayed back and forth.

**4 Months Later:**

I was looking into the mirror. I was now six months pregnant and in three months she will be born. Yes her, I am having a girl and honestly I am so excited. Spencer and Carly where worried the kids in our school would make fun of me and call me names so until we moved to Los Angeles, California. We are planning on staying here the weather is great, Spencer is learning to surf like he always wanted to and well after graduation Carly hits the beach almost everyday with her boyfriend Lucas. It has been a huge struggle I don't know how I am going to be able to take care of my baby without someone to help me my mother knows I moved to California, she also knows I am pregnant and wishes I would have been more responsible. She also moved to California she live in the same apartment building as us, she actually lives next door so I go and visit her after my school online about that I dint graduate we explained to the school my situation and they agreed that I could finish high school online. It was like going to school except I was at home and I didn't need to ask to go to the bathroom and I find myself able to pay more attention then in a regular school.

The days flew by and I mean fast next thing I knew I was already nine months pregnant and my due date was in 2 weeks. I was so excited and at the same time dying to get her out of me there was a lot and I mean a lot of pain along with this pregnancy. Carly and I were watching the movie Step Father when all of a sudden:

"Oh my Gosh!!" I yelled out

"Are you okay!"

"N-No get" I took a deep breath, "to a hospital!"

After about two hours of going into labor I finally herd a baby crying and I sighed in relief. The nurse handed me my baby girl, right when she entered my arms she stopped crying, I looked at her with tears in my eyes I knew I already loved her.

"Welcome to the world Jessica Lynn Benson."

Carly was there while I was giving birth to Jess and supporting me through the whole thing, I truly loved Carly like I said once she was like my big sister.

"She's beautiful." Carly said in awe.

"She has Freddie's eyes." I told Carly.

"And his nose."

"Yeah," I agreed with her.

**One Year Later:**

I watched as Jessica was sleeping in her crib. Carly and I still lived with Spencer and Spencer was really nice to me and Jess a lot he helped when ever I needed to go to work and so did my mother. As I was about to stroke her shoulder length hair the doorbell rang. I went down stairs and opened the door to find…

"Freddie?"

"I've been looking for you, before you speak hear me out, I left to tell my mother about you and that you were carrying our child and she made us move. When we got there I immediately got a job and saved money when I got enough money I went back to Seattle. I went to knock on your door but some little girl I asked where you where and she said she didn't know anyone by that name I discovered you moved out of the country I searched every where for you then I decided to look you up and I found out that Carly was dating an old friend of mine, Lucas and he told me everything I took the next flight here and-,"

I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his with all the passion I had. We later got married after that and the three of us got an apartment across from Spencer's, Carly got married to Lucas the day after Jessica was born and in October they had a baby boy named Jeffery. Life was amazing my mother was still in my life Freddie and I were married and we had a beautiful baby girl.


End file.
